


Reaction

by WotanAnubis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei V
Genre: Gen, Light Nonsense, Non-binary character, Trailer Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the brand new, dead world raises a few questions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you could say I'm looking forward to SMT V.

They stumbled out of the ruined subway station. What had happened? One moment they were walking along in the middle of a crowd, just another ordinary day, the next... The next moment everyone was gone, the station was in ruins, and there was a strange, uncomfortable buzzing in the air.

They staggered out of the remains of the station and into daylight. Sand crunched underfoot. As their eyes became used to the glare of the sun, they saw... nothing. Endless sand and, here and there, ragged obelisks of concrete and steel.

But that wasn't possible. This was a city! Had been a city. Even if there'd been some explosion, it couldn't have reduced a whole city into this barren desert. And if there had been an explosion that powerful, they couldn't possibly still be alive.

The light was wrong, too. A black sun hung in a broken sky, radiating malevolence.

Maybe they were dead.

There was a noise behind them. The sound of a thousand beating wings. They turned, not knowing what to expect. It turned out to be... some... something. A muscular man with six wings, surrounded by a cloud of tiny insects.

Or... no. Perspective clicked into place and they realised that the insects were, more or less, human-sized. Which meant the six-winged spirit had to be truly massive.

**The God you worship is dead.**

The words turned up inside their head without apparently being spoken. They blinked.

"Wait, wha...?"

**Order itself has crumbled, and chaos shall reign over all.**

"No, no, hang on, can we go back a bit?" they asked.

The six-winged spirit hesitated, then turned their terrible red gaze upon them.

**What?** the spirit demanded.

"Well, what do you mean, the God _I_ worship?" they asked. "I'm an atheist."

**What?** the spirit asked.

"I mean, OK, I go to the shrine," they continued, "but more out of tradition. So it's a bit presumptuous to start talking about my God, if get what I mean."

The six-winged spirit hung silent in the air for a moment, beating its mighty wings.

**I meant the God of all Humanity, the Great Will of the Universe.**

"Oh, please," they said. "Don't you know anything about humanity? We've got bunches of Gods all over the place. Sure, there're people who believe that, really, it's just the one and it's their one, but I wouldn't think something like you'd fall for that. Who are you anyway?"

A smile crept across the face of the six-winged spirit. It was not a friendly one.

**I think you shall learn very quickly.**

One giant arm was raised into the sky, briefly blotting out the glare of the black sun, before being sharply lowered again, one man-sized finger pointing directly at them. The skittering winged creatures that had surrounded the spirit swarmed towards them, pitchfork at the ready.

They stumbled backwards at the sight of them. It occurred to them, a little late, that maybe it'd been a bad idea to argue with a giant spirit and his horde of pitchfork-wielding minions.

As they backed away from onrushing tide, they struck a rock jutting out from the desert sand, tripped and fell inelegantly on their butt. One of the skittering fiends chuckled with dark glee, raised his pitchfork for the first, and final, strike.

And lightning fell from the sky.


End file.
